


Conference Weekend

by Sinistretoile



Series: The Pieces of Pine [18]
Category: The Night Manager (TV), The Night Manager - Jean Le Carré
Genre: Drinking, Embarrassment, F/M, Massage, Outdoor Sex, Prompt Fic, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Moira checks into Pine's hotel. Things take a different turn than the last time she was in his hotel.





	Conference Weekend

Moira dropped her bags on the floor then flopped down across the bed. She had one night before the weekend conference then another before immediately flying back to the States. She loved her life, her job, but sometimes, it felt too hectic.  
Her phone vibrated. And she brought it to her face, opening one bleary eye. “What’s up, Abby?”  
“Just landed. Is he there this year?”  
“Abs, he’s the night manager. It’s 3 in the afternoon.”  
“Right. We’re getting ready to take off. I’ll see you in a few hours.”  
“Later, babe.”  
A three hour nap and a shower later, she felt more human. A touch of makeup and a flowy sundress and sandals made her feel feminine. She grabbed her clutch and headed down to the restaurant. The girls had mostly arrived for the conference and were either napping or getting ready. She’d met them one by one.  
A glance at the clock told her it was nearly eight in the evening. And a dared glance at the dance pulled her lush lips into a smile. She redirected her steps from the hotel’s restaurant to the front desk. “Mr. Pine!”  
He looked up, eyes wide at the shout in the quiet lobby. His professional smile gave way to a genuine one and he came around the counter. “Moira Ross, a pleasure, as always.” His arms wrapped across her back over her shoulders and hers around his narrow waist. Her face came dangerously close to his throat. A breath in had her inhaling his scent. He smelt clean and fresh and perfectly manly underneath his expensive cologne. She didn’t miss the way his fingertips gripped her just a bit more after that hastily taken breath.  
They pulled away. He didn’t miss her hesitation. “I was afraid you wouldn’t be here this weekend.”  
His smile was charmingly self-deprecating. “I’m always here, madam.” His gaze flicked from her eyes to her lips then her collarbone and further down to her ample cleavage. “Is there anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable?”  
“Not that I can think of off-hand.”  
“Well if there’s anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask.” They slipped away from each other. Moira nodded and headed off to the restaurant. They just had a moment, didn’t they? She glanced over her shoulder to find his eyes on her, watching her walk away. She didn’t miss the lift in his eyebrow nor the peek of his tongue across his lips at being caught.  
Moira bit her lip and hurried across the lobby. One by one, her friends and colleagues showed up. Hugs and kisses were exchanged and fresh drinks were ordered. But her attention kept drifting to Mr. Pine at the front desk.  
Abby sat down close to her best friend. “So he’s here, I see.”  
“He is.” She brought her glass to her lips.  
“And?”  
“We’ve already said hello.”  
Abby gaped at her. “Already? Shit, you work fast.”  
“Not like that your pervert.” She slapped her friend’s shoulder and the other women at the table laughed.  
Abby hummed in mock agreement. “Not from what I saw last conference.”  
“Oh?” The woman across from Moira sat forward. “What happened last conference?”  
“Abby.”  
“Oh no, I can’t not tell them now.” She gave her best friend puppy dog eyes. Moira crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. Abby squealed. “Ok, so last year, we all got shit-faced. I mean completely gone. Well, most of us hooked up with pilots for the night but miss picky here said she didn’t want to fuck a fly boy. Which left her alone at the bar. In swoops Mr. Pine, the night manager to the rescue.”  
“You fucked that fine looking man at the counter.”  
“No, I did not. Abby-“  
“No, she didn’t but goddamn. Anyways, I’m getting ahead of myself. So Mr. Pine offers to escort her to her room and she of course accepts because these two have been eye fucking across the lobby all night.” Abby sipped her drink. “So the entire way up to her room, Moira lets her hands wander up and down his arm.”  
Moira smiled, remembering how they’d felt under her hands that night and around her a little bit ago. “He’s got nice arms.” She shrugged.  
“So they get to her room. She unlocks the door and turns to invite him in. He’s clearly been staring at her ass or down her bare back before the backless dress she wore went all the way down. He looks up to meet her eyes and she fucking lunges at him.” Abby giggled and her friend tried not to blush. “He caught her as they hit the wall across the hall, my room. And he holds her upper arms as they kiss sloppily before carefully disengaging”  
“He was being gentlemanly. He had hard-on that practically ripped the crotch of his trousers.”  
“I saw.” Abby waggled her eyebrows, tucking her tongue between her teeth. “My date and I open the door to them grinding on each other before he got a hold of himself and shoved her into her room.”  
“He did. He wished me goodnight and shut the door. Poor guy. I couldn’t even look at him the next day. But breakfast was comped and he was very sweet the rest of the weekend even though he avoided me.”  
“Don’t look now but Mr. Polite Pine is staring a hole in your head, girl.”  
Moira ducked her head then knocked back her drink. “Maybe he enjoyed your little moment more than you thought.”  
She waved it away. “I’m sure Jonathan has his fair share of women to choose from.”  
“Jonathan?” The entire table giggled and oh’ed in excitement. “On a first name basis?”  
“Maybe?” She motioned to the waiter. “Another?”  
“For the whole table?” They chorused agreement.  
“You should totally try again. He’s looking at you again. I think he likes you.” Abby nudged Moira with her shoulder. “Only don’t be so drunk and rapey this time.”  
“Oh gee thanks.”  
“I’m just saying.” The conversation changed topic and the table drank more as the night went on. Much like the last year, Moira found herself alone in the bar, her friends either hooking up or heading to bed.  
She lounged in the chaise, looking up at the night sky. The stars twinkled through the wispy cloud cover, just barely visible with the ambient light of civilization. The warmth of her buzz still flowed through her veins. Her knee swung back and forth, her foot rested on the ground. A throat cleared at her shoulder. “Ms. Ross?”  
Moira tipped her head back. Her smile was a slow and lovely thing that took his breath away. He couldn’t be sure why he’d hugged her upon seeing her again this year. But he’d enjoyed it, the feeling her body pressed against his, her breath on his neck. He hadn’t been able to keep his eyes off her most of the night. “Mr. Pine.”  
He cleared his throat. “Everything alright, miss?”  
“Everything is fine, Jonathan. Just enjoying the lovely night. Care to join me?”  
He glanced over his shoulder at the empty bar, empty lobby, empty restaurant. “If you insist.” He sat on the chaise next to her. “I hope you’re finding everything to your liking.”  
“Yes, I’m eager to get in the hot tub actually. Trans-Atlantic flights just kill my muscles.” She rolled her neck.  
“May I?” Jonathan gestured to her back and she sat forward. He stood. “Little more please.” She scooted down the chaise a bit. Jonathan slotted himself between her body and the back of the lounge, straddling the cushion with his long legs. His fingers expertly pressed into the muscle and tissue of her neck and shoulders, working loose the tension and stiffness with every roll and push of his thumbs and fingers.  
She groaned. “Christ, Jonathan, you’re a pro at that.” His cocked twitched at her groan and he attempted to get her to do it again.  
“Thank you, Moira.” He cleared his throat. “Lean forward a bit.” She did and he moved lower, drawing more and more delicious sounds from her until his hands rested on her hips. He threw caution to the wind and pulled her bent body back into his groin, circling his hips and his hard cock against her soft body. She moaned and pushed back into him.  
Jonathan closed his eyes and flexed his hands on her hips, letting out a shuddering breath. “Should we go to my room?”  
“Only if you want to, Moira.”  
“No…” He removed his hands from her hips. He swallowed thickly when she reached back and tugged her dress up around her hips, exposing her heart-shaped ass to him. He moaned in appreciation of her smooth skin. His palms smoothed over her ass cheeks. “Why wait?”  
With a quick look around to make sure they were still alone, Jonathan reached down to unbuckle his belt. He paused to palm his cock in his trousers before he unbuttoned and unzipped them. Another glance around before he pulled his cock out, stroking it as his fingers probed her wet folded. He gasped at how wet she was.  
“You really want this, darling?”  
Moira pressed her face to the coarse fabric of the cushion and arched her back as he played his fingertips over her pussy lips. “Yes, Jonathan.”  
He smirked, putting the barest pressure on her clit. “Tell me how bad.”  
She groaned and arched her back, pushing her ass up. He lazily stroked his cock, thumbing the tip to use his precum to slick his length. “So bad, Jonathan.” She sighed, rocking her hips and against his slowly working hand. “So bad. I need it.”  
“You need my cock, darling?”  
“Yes.” She whined. “Want it. Please?”  
He hummed, teasing the head of his cock around her opening. She cried into the cushion, muffling her volume as he pushed slowly forward. His fingers didn’t stop rubbing her clit. He grunted as she came on his, quivering with her first orgasm.  
His jaw set, lips parted as pushed back against him. “Yes, beautiful darling. Fuck yourself on my dick.” He leaned back against the chaise and let her have control. Her slow strokes became bounces then back to slow strokes, winding her hips. He clenched his fists as he tried not to grab and fuck her hard until she screamed his name.  
Moira rocked back, taking him all the way in. She moved faster and faster, pushing the head of his cock against her sweet spot. He felt her tremble around him. His right hand went back to her clit, making her jerk. He dragged his left up her back and into her hard, gripping hard at the base of her skull. His hips surged forward and made her shout.  
He gritted his teeth as he pulled her back into his thrusts. She buried her face into the cushion, moaning and crying. “One more for me, darling? One more. Come all over this cock, beautiful.” He grunted. “You can do that for me, can’t you?”  
“Yes, Jonathan…”  
“Good girl.” He kept up the pressure on her clit, his angle hitting her sweet spot just right. Moira whined with a high-pitched cry as she came a second time. Jonathan bit his lips together, whimpering while he rode out her orgasm, chasing his own to the finish. He gathered her up in his arms and held her against his chest. “Are you alright?”  
“Never better, Mr. Pine.”  
He laughed breathlessly. “Anything you need, Moira. You just ask for me.”


End file.
